Big Time Best Friends Forever
by Tattered-Petals
Summary: In the middle of another Big Time Fight Kelly asks the question everyones been wondering: How did the boys become friends and STAY friends?   One-shot! Rated K  just to be safe I guess.


**Hi, everyone! =D  
>Oh my gosh this is my first story! I hope everyone enjoys it! Please don't be too harsh!<strong>

**Also I do not own Big Time Rush…The remake of Halloween, Titanic, Supersize Me or Hot Chick.  
><strong>

"DOGS! HEEL!" Gustavo Roque was once again trying to stop a famous "Big Time Fight" as it was referred to by them now. 

What was a "Big Time Fight" you may ask? A fight often brought on by:

Girls, Food, Music, who gets to pick the Saturday night movie and Batman VS Superman.

What were they fighting about this time? Saturday night movie!  
>Kendall wanted to watch a horror movie, the remake of Halloween to be exact. But James and Logan were both deathly afraid of horror movies and James thought they should watch a more romantic movie like Titanic. Logan of course wanted something a bit more educational and wants to watch Supersize Me. Then there was Carlos who thought all the movie choices are stupid. Horror movies will give nightmares, Romantic movies have no point if you don't see them with a girl and Supersize Me will just make him never want to eat at McDonald's again. So he felt they should watch a comedy they could all enjoy…AKA Hot Chick. But to his dismay no one wanted to see Rob Schneider dressed up like a girl for an entire movie.<p>

Which brought on the fight…which had lasted a total of an hour and forty minutes before Gustavo finally decided to step in.

"Today's not even Saturday…so maybe you Dogs could discuss this on a day when we're NOT RECORDING A NEW SONG?" Gustavo screamed.

"But, Gustavo," Kendall, the leader of the group, started. "If we don't get this worked out today we'll all be fighting about this tomorrow and waste a perfectly good day off."

The other three boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"I really don't care," Gustavo said honestly. "What I do care about is Griffin is coming to check out this new song in one week and you dogs have done NOTHING but ARGUE THIS ENTIRE TIME!"

All of the boys jumped and Kelly sighed, and then all of a sudden looked almost intrigued. "How did you guys become friends, anyway?"

Everyone turned to Kelly looking confused. "Huh?" They all asked.

She rolled her eyes. "How did you guys become friends? You're four totally different people."

"We met in Minnesota on the first day of Pre-K," Carlos explained. "None of us knew each other before then."

"This is what happened…" Kendall started.

_Preschool_

_**Kendall**_

Four year old Kendall Knight hid behind his Mom's leg as he watched the other kids run around the classroom. He was normally a very brave child but the thought of preschool terrified him.

"Kendall, sweetie, why don't you go play with the other kids while I talk to your teachers?" Mrs. Knight smiled at her son who was eyeing the large room with pure suspicion.

"Are-Are you sure?" He asked, still hiding behind her leg.

"Of course, honey. I'm sure the kids would love to play with you!" Mrs. Knight smiled as she gently pulled her shaking son out from behind her leg and giving him a gentle push towards the play area.

"O-Okay." Kendall said bravely as he walked towards the other kids and looked back at his Mom and gave her a small shy wave.

Mrs. Knight smiled and waved back as she went to find a teacher to talk to.

_**James**_

James Diamond squirmed in the car nervously.

"Moommyyyyyy!" He called out for the tenth time.

"Yes, honey?" James Mom asked from the passenger seat since James's Father was driving.

"Are you SURE they're gonna like me?" James asked.

"Positive. They'll LOVE you." Mrs. Diamond smiled.

"You're SURE this thing is lucky?" James asked as he held up the lucky comb Mrs. Diamond gave him earlier.

"Positive. It'll bring you the best of luck." She promised.

James twirled the comb in his fingers a little before nodding and putting the comb in his jacket pocket.

"We're here!" Mr. Diamond announced.

James gulped.

_**Carlos**_

"Do I hafta go?" Carlos Garcia asked his Mom. His Dad (Officer Garcia) was a cop and at the station. He was angry at the fact he had to miss his only sons first day of Preschool but a man has to do what a man has to do.

"Yes, Carlos. Everything will be fine! I'm sure you'll meet plenty of other friends." Mrs. Garcia smiled kindly at her little boy who was swinging his legs back and forth and wearing a helmet. Reason for the helmet was because of the time he was trying to…well…fly and jumped off the couch only to smash his head on the coffee table. Since then he'd insisted on wearing a helmet everywhere he goes. It was too much trouble to try to get him to take it off so they just accepted it.

"What if I don't?" Carlos pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Don't worry about that." Mrs. Garcia sighed. Why did four year olds have to ask so many questions?

"But ." Carlos whined.

"We're here!" Mrs. Garcia announced.

Carlos's eyes widened. "Do you think they'll have food in there?"

_**Logan**_

Logan Mitchell looked out the car window on the way to Preschool. Not as nervous as he was excited. He'd been waiting to go to Preschool for weeks now and it was _finally _happening! His Mommy told him how Preschool was the place you go to learn all these new things. Logan being the kid genius he already was; was still so excited to go to Preschool and learn even _MORE_!

"Are you excited, Logie?" Mrs. Mitchell smiled at her son's obvious excitement.

"_YES_!" Logan cheered.

Mrs. Mitchell smiled and silently hoped Preschool met her son's high expectations.

_**Back at the Preschool**_

Kendall bit his lip and looked around. There was a small little indoor slide with a mat at the end of it with a little ladder to get up high (High for a four year old, anyway), pieces of paper for coloring, a fake kitchen with fake food, tons of little tables and chairs, a chalkboard and some packages of raisons on one of the tables.

It didn't seem _too _horrible. The only thing that truly scared him was all the little kids running around. What if they didn't like him?

Just as that thought crossed his mind one kid ran right into him.

"OWIE!" He whined and looked up from the spot on the ground where he fell to glare at a boy about his age wearing a helmet who had obviously run into the room without looking.

"I'm sowwie." The kid frowned and offered Kendall a hand which Kendall accepted. "I didn't see you there." The boy frowned.

"It's okay." Kendall said brushing himself off before looking up at the boy again with a forgiving himself. "I'M KENDALL!" He announced loudly.

"I'M CARLOS!" Carlos smiled.

"Wanna be friends?" Kendall asked.

Carlos's face went from just a look of happiness to a look of disbelief. "NO WAY!" Kendall frowned thinking the boy was turning him down before Carlos continued. "A FRIEND ON THE FIRST DAY OF PRESCHOOL? I'M IN!" He smiled brightly before pulling Kendall into a squishy hug.

James looked around the Preschool. His tiny hands were shaking. His Mommy just left and now he was all alone and knew _no one. _

He took out his lucky comb and gently ran it through his hair. His Mommy always told him to try to look his best…especially when meeting new people.

He looked at each of the tables before he decided to sit on one of the empty ones and pull out his giant box of crayons. It had every single color!

"Cool crayons!" An amazed voice said from behind him. He turned around to see a blonde boy and a boy wearing a helmet staring at him with amazement.

"Thanks." He whispered shyly smiling.

"No problem!" The blonde took a seat and motioned for the boy with the helmet to do the same thing. "I'M KENDALL!" He announced and James jumped at the change of tones.

"I'M CARLOS!" Carlos yelled.

James paused for a second as if he was thinking. "I-I'M JAMES!" He yelled. He decided to just go with it. Maybe that's the way people in Preschool told you their names?

Logan looked around the room. He was still standing by the doorway. All the bravado he had earlier soon faded away and now he was just plain _scared_. There were so many kids…who does he took talk to?

His Mommy had already left so now he had no one to talk to or to comfort him. There must have been a few extra minutes before learning because everyone was talking…it's like they all knew each other. Was he the only kid who didn't know anyone?

Carlos looked up from his drawing to see a little kid standing at the doorway shaking watching all the other kids play. Carlos frowned and nudged Kendall who looked at him confused.

"What?" He asked which caused James to look up.

Carlos pointed to the doorway and Kendall and James frowned.

"He looks lonely." James noted sadly.

"We should invite him over!" Kendall smiled brightly and stood up, James and Carlos soon followed and they ran to the door.

"HI!" Kendall smiled which caused the poor boy to jump.

"H-Hi?"

"I'M KENDALL!" He announced.

"I'M CARLOS!"

"I'M JAMES!"

"I-I'm Logan…" Logan told them confused.

"Say it louder." James told him.

"I'M LOGAN!" Logan repeated.

James smiled. "THAT'S BETTER!"

"We wanted to know if you wanted to be friends and sit at our table!" Kendall smiled. "James has every color of the rainbow in CRAYONS!"

Logan's eyes widened. "EVERY COLOR?"  
>"UH-HUH!" James nodded.<p>

"Wanna come over?" Carlos asked. Logan nodded enthusiastically and followed the other boys to the table.

"HERE!" James held out his giant crayon box. "PICK A COLOR!"

Logan picked his favorite color at the time, which was green. "Thanks." He smiled and started drawing.

"We should all be best friends." Kendall decided.

"I'm in!" Carlos's eyes shined bright.

"Me too!" James smiled.

Logan looked up to see everyone's eyes on him. He shyly set down the green crayon and met their stares and calmly said. "Me three."

The other three boys cheered loudly and James whipped out his 'lucky comb' with wide eyes. "THIS THING _IS_ LUCKY!" He squealed.

The three boys looked at him confused. "How?" Logan asked.

"Who meets three new best friends on the FIRST day of Preschool? THAT'S LUCK TO ME!" James cheered.

Kendall, Carlos and Logan looked at each other and shrugged as James continued playing with his comb.

_Back at Roque Records _

"That's how it happened." Kendall finished off the story and looked from Gustavo to Kelly.

"Very exciting," Gustavo said sarcastically. "But why did you STAY friends?"

"Because after that day we never left each other's side," James explained. "When I got picked on by the school bully in first grade these guys were the ones to step in and shut him up."

"Also when I was in kindergarten and got framed for something I didn't do these guys hatched a plan to prove my innocence, which worked." Logan smiled at the memory.

"Also when the teacher tried to take away my helmet for non-proper school wear these guys stepped in and helped me out. SHE NEVER QUESTIONED IT AGAIN!" Carlos said.

"With me when my Dad passed away these guys were the first ones to comfort me and they did everything they could to help out. You don't come by friends like these guys everyday." Kendall told Gustavo and Kelly.

"That's why we've been friends for so long," Logan explained. "It wasn't just a stupid thing we agreed to in Preschool…it's something that we stuck with. We defended each other and protected each other no matter what. Even though we're four totally different people…we'd fall apart without each other."

The other three boys nodded in agreement.

"Well all this sentimental stuff is beautiful and all but we need to get back to you know…SINGING!" Gustavo announced, not wanting to admit the story did touch him a little bit. No way would he let them see _that_.

But the four boys and Kelly knew better and shared knowing smirks as they all got ready to start singing they're new song before Carlos stopped them.

"Hey, guys. Now they we got through all of that and everything…we're watching Hot Chick tomorrow, right?"

**Well that was fun to write :P. I got some writers block with this so please forgive DX. I hope you guys liked it! Please go easy in the reviews…I know it isn't all that good.**

**If you guys have any advice I'd LOVE to hear it. I'm no amazing writer but it's something I love to do so advice is TOTALLY welcomed! =D**

**Thank you guys so much for reading! **


End file.
